


When You Make A Demon Sad, So He Adopts You

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Abusive Family, Demon AU, M/M, Suicidal Ideation, Trans Gordon Freeman, Transphobia, Unhealthy Binding Methods, and gordon has a shitty family, but on purpose cause Gordon fucks it up, even if she is a hellhound shes a good girl, gordon is dumby!, hellhound sunkist, kinda? I guess? I mean Gordon's not trying to die but if it happens well..., probably inaccurate demon summoning, religious trauma, she's a very good girl i love her, take your binders off before going to bed!, will be mentioned cause demon summoning happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon, in danger of loosing his funding for college to transphobic parents, turns to desperate measures, and summons a demon. He isn't scared of Benrey, not even for a moment, which confuses, and slightly scares, the demon. When Benrey summons the rest of his family up, and Gordon remains unafraid, even eager to die, the demons resolve to get this bitch some self care.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 111
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes the summary is a big ol spoiler kinda, but at this point I don't care? I mean that's

MIT was... a lot. A lot more than Gordon thought it was gonna be. Sure, he was doing alright class wise, but financially? 

Well, it was a mess. 

Sure, Gordon was fine with getting a job to scrounge up the extra thousand here or there to keep himself in college, but the main bulk of it, as much as he hated it, was still payed for by family. A family that had just found out he was presenting male at school, and thus were threatening to withdraw their money if he didn’t stop. 

Which... fucking sucked. Gordon was already stressed out from finals approaching, and now he had to worry about this? God, he was tired. He was so tired of it all. Why couldn’t he just be free of it? In the end, he was going to drop them, so why couldn’t he do it now? 

But how in the world would he manage that one? 

Sure, there were ways to make a quick buck, but not nearly enough to pay for MIT. Gordon was already looking for a second job willing to work around both his class schedule and his first job’s hours, as well as other scholarships he could apply to this late in the game.  
There were very few things he could do now, without completely ruining the safe space he had made for himself here, away from them, and Gordon hated it. He hated them. 

Maybe that hatred burning underneath the exhaustion lead him to the site. Maybe that was what brought him to a demon, the idea that he could sell his soul to pay for MIT even being an option. Which... well he was tired, he already thought he was going to hell anyways-fuck yeah religious trauma-what more could selling his soul to a demon do? Not much, really, not when he thought about it. 

So fuck it. What was stopping him? 

Maybe painting on the floor of his dorm room was fucked, but the site said that when it was over, there would be no sign of it ever happening, so Gordon wasn’t too bothered by it. Besides, if this failed, he knew how to clean up blood pretty well, so it wasn’t that big of a deal. How he got this much pigs blood, let alone got it into his dorm room? That... was a different story. 

So he followed the instructions, not that closely, but he was kind of tired when he did this. He always was. Exhaustion covered his body like a blanket, weighed him down constantly, so, if he fucked a little bit up, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal right? 

It’s not like he could fuck up summoning a demon here. At this point, either he was going to die, he was going to sell his soul to a demon for money, or he was just gonna sit here like an idiot. Only the last one seemed shitty to him, so he continued on, did the song and dance-metaphorically, it was a chant actually-and continued on his way. 

When the room actually got hotter, a miracle in his freezing dorm room, Gordon actually felt a bit nervous, but not for what he was going to do, for the demon he would summon. So maybe he was curious on what they were gonna look like. Humanoid? Not even close to that? That was the worrying part. Who knows if the demon was going to even fit in here, though, he supposed that the site would have warned him to do this outside if it wasn’t going to. 

The circle meant to trap them was set, the chant said, and then, hellfire. 

Quite literally, Gordon realized, as it burned in the center of the circle, unstopping, warming the room for the first time since Gordon had stepped foot in the room, which was quite the achievement. 

For a moment, it was just that, until bright glowing eyes met his from inside the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Those glowing eyes searched the room before landing on him, as if they stared through him, as the smoke began to clear. Gordon began to be able to see him clearer, and yet, despite the obviously not human form, didn’t find it within himself to be scared. 

The demon was hunched over at the moment, though Gordon wasn’t entirely sure if he would be taller or shorter when he straightened up. Dark shaggy hair fell down his back, sharply contrasting the light grey skin and the pure white horns, thin as they pointed upwards. Just behind them were, surprisingly, two round fluffy ears hidden in the fluff of his hair. Fingers ended in claw point, and finally, Gordon settled back on his eyes, the dark marks around them and stretching back distracting him for just a second as the demon gathered it’s bearings, blinking at him quickly. 

“Bro how the fuck did you do that?” Gordon blinked. “Like seriously, this is some old shit. This should not have worked.” 

Carefully, the demon lifted his feet to look down at the circle he was trapped in, and, as he spun carefully, Gordon caught a glimpse of his tail, dragging across the floor slowly. “... What?” 

“This should not have worked at all, buddy, let alone got a demon even close to my caliber.” He turned to focus back on him, and Gordon blinked at him once, mouth slightly open in confusion. “I mean, seriously. You fucked up SO MUCH with this, and somehow you still got me? That’s an achievement all on it’s own, dude.” 

Okay, so... pretty comforting knowing the demon was gonna be a bit of a jerk with how much Gordon was paying attention to his work. At this point, Gordon was far used to people being rude to him than being nice, so... A safe ground there, he supposed. 

“Okay, uh, lemme guess real quick, I’ve got a bet going with Bubby.” What the fuck kind of name was Bubby? Was that another demon? What the fuck is happening?? “Okay so we’re in a college dorm room, so that usually means tuition money or love.” The demon looked at him, frowning slightly. “But you don’t look the type to be all... lovesick over someone. So money?” There was another turn carefully as the demon surveyed his surroundings. “Well, no you look pretty much well off.” 

“Right now, I guess.” Gordon let slip, and the demon blinked at him. 

“Right now? What, all this just gonna disappear on you?” 

Gordon leaned against his bed casually, then nodded. “Pretty much. You’re kinda like a... back up plan? Secondary way of dealing with this shit, just in case.” 

There was a pause. 

“Wait, you’re telling me that you’re gonna sell your soul to me as a back up plan?” Gordon hummed, then shrugged. 

“I dunno, if that’s what you want, I guess.” God he was tired. He still had vocab to study. He felt exhausted just thinking about it, but that might have been the six cups of iced coffee catching up with him from the past two days. 

When had he last slept? 

“Hey! Don’t just zone out when I’m talking that’s my job!” Gordon’s tired eyes slid back to the demon, who looked actually upset, arms crossed over his chest. “What in the world is your issue? You summoned a demon, and you don’t even look scared! Usually if you’re not scared, you people are smug, but you’re not that either!” He took a step towards him, still in the boundary of the circle. 

Gordon shrugged. “Dude, I’m tired. If you don’t want my soul, than you can leave, whatever.” He yawned heavily, shaking his head. “I mean, at this point, I don’t care.” 

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as the demon seemed to grow just a bit angrier. “Don’t care! You summoned a fucking demon and you don’t care?” 

Gordon shrugged again. “At this point? No. Again, you’re a back up plan.” 

The demon grew angrier, and, to Gordon’s surprise, stepped forwards again, hand closing around his neck, as he stepped free from the boundary of the circle 

Oh... good to know Gordon fucked that one up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you summon a demon, but college has already stolen your soul. 
> 
> Also yeah, Gordon's stupid as fuck, but also kinda okay with death. Y'know? Made his peace with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: Gordon grew up in a very conservative, very religious (Christian) family, as a trans guy. No, there was not support, yes, there was a lot of religious based abuse when he tried to come out the one time. There's actually a full backstory I have for the Gordon I write, but I haven't had that written out yet. It's just vaguely important to know for this.

As the demon’s hand closed around Gordon’s neck, he didn’t feel fear. The claws pricked at his skin, and, with his teeth bared like that, Gordon could see every single one of his fangs, with his throat seeming to glow a dark blue. Gordon blinked once at him. 

The demon stared back, slowly letting the snarl drop. “You’re... not scared of me.” 

Gordon was silent for a moment, before carefully shrugging, as the demon’s hand stayed closed around his neck. “I mean... if you kill me I don’t have to pay for tuition, and I don’t have to study my vocab, so, honestly, seems like a win to me.” 

There was a pause, as the demon blinked once at him, the ears on the top of his head drooping a bit, as if upset. “You... what?” 

“Are you gonna kill me? Cause if you are, I’m gonna ask you do it fast, cause if you’re not gonna do it now, I really do have to study.” 

Silence fell for a moment. 

“You... You don’t even care I could tear you into ribbons if I wanted?” The demon sounded actually rather upset by this, but again, Gordon just shrugged. 

“I mean, not really. Again, if I die, I don’t need to do finals. Actually, yeah, no, changed my mind, just uh... kill me. That’ll work a lot better. I mean, sure, you killing me after I summoned you is probably a one way ticket to hell, but fuck it, I was probably going there anyways.” 

“No, no, you’re not a sinner, you’re a good dude, what-” The demon broke off, seeing Gordon’s face change from exhaustion for the first time, but not into fear. Gordon’s eyes widened just a bit, and he felt tears already pricking at his eyes. “What? Why are you crying, what in the world-” 

“No, no, I... I’ve been told this entire time I’m going to hell, what do you mean I’m not a sinner.” Gordon’s hands came up to his wrist, and the demon let go of his throat for the first time since he stepped out of the circle, but Gordon did not let go, clung onto his hand, eyes wide searching. 

The demon stared back at him, eyes wide. “No... no I can tell who has sinned and who hasn’t, you’re not on track, that’s why I even answered the call like I did.” 

The answer must have been the wrong one from the demon’s point of view, as Gordon began to cry heavily, tears streaking down his face, and he stepped back, leaning against his bed. The demon stared with wide eyes, looking around desperately to find something, anything to help, but found nothing, as Gordon collapsed to the floor, arms wrapping around his middle. 

As the demon began to panic further, he shifted, turning back to the fucked up circle, eyes darting around, before quickly fixing it. “Get over here, get over here now, I’m freaking the fuck out, something wrong with my human-” 

The room went dark again, as it reopened, warmth burning through the room more than it was before, but Gordon wasn’t paying attention to heavily, chest heaving as he seemed to sob harder, and the demon looked frantically between him and the growing smoke in the center of the circle. “BUBBY FUCK YOUR DRAMATIC ENTRANCE JUST GET HERE QUICKER AND BRING EVERYONE!” 

“Rude-What the fuck is wrong with the human, why is it sobbing like like that-” Three more seemed to form in the center of his room, but Gordon’s eyes blurred too far to focus on them, and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus on calming down. 

The words they said flew past him for a moment, before one of them placed a hand on his shoulder, and Gordon jumped, head flying back to look up fast enough to hit it on the metal of his bed frame, eyes going hazy again from the pain of it. Fuck. He was probably one of the most pathetic humans they had come across. 

“Oh dear.” He was shifted, dragged forwards into someone’s chest, and the only people there were demons, why in the world were they comforting him, but with his arms around him, Gordon didn’t actually find it within himself to care, clinging against any source of positive touch, even if it did come from a demon of all people. “Y-You’re alright! I’m sure whatever Benrey did to upset you, he... he didn’t mean to upset you with!” 

Huh. So the demon’s name was Benrey. Good to know. Gordon filed the information away for later, when he wasn’t still struggling to breathe, and clung onto this demon tightly, trying to get himself to stop shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gordon Gayman ahead ladies and gentlemen

Gordon really needed that cry, if he was being honest with himself. It had been awhile since he had let himself feel any sort of emotion that would stop him from getting his work done. God, he was exhausted after that, but he had four demons in his room and vocab to study. 

He didn’t move from this demon’s arms however. Gordon didn’t know what he looked like, but the comfort of having someone’s arms around him was too much to pass up. 

“You... feeling better?” His eyes focused again slowly, and he blinked once, lifting his head slowly from the demon’s chest, looking up towards his face. 

Bright yellow eyes caught his, uninterrupted, as he seemed to have no pupils. What was normally the whites of someone’s eyes was black, and Gordon wondered idly if the yellow was his pupils, but the thought passed rather quickly. There were what seemed to be pastel yellow scales under his eyes, stretching back to his hairline. There were white stripes through his hair, though it was still mainly black. 

His ears were finned, and, at the moment, they were slightly flared from the sides of his head, showing delicate skin stretched between each ridge. Another yellow, but brighter than the scales, which Gordon began to realize were patched around the demon’s skin in various places, all usually the same soft pastel yellow. There were some sort of ridges on his neck, but Gordon couldn’t tell exactly what they were, and didn’t feel like it was safe to ask. 

“I’m... yeah. Sorry.” He shifted slightly, just a bit away from him, and the demon smiled, rubbing his back lightly. Gordon half leaned into the pressure of it, and the demon’s hand stilled, staying against his back. 

“No need to apologize! Everyone needs a good cry every once in awhile.” The demon grinned at him, and Gordon’s breath caught in his throat, just for a moment. Oh no. He could not be doing that right now. Shut up heart. 

“Still... Kinda awkward that’s your first impression of me.” He muttered, laughing softly, eyes tracking back to the others. Benrey was still there, though with his back to the other two, as the two other newcomers sat there, quietly arguing with him. Benrey’s tail was swishing through the air rather quickly, as if irritated, and Gordon’s eyes followed it for a moment, distracted. 

“Uh...” He was snapped back to the moment, looking towards the yellow demon, who smiled at him. “You sure you’re alright? You spaced out on me there...” 

“No, no, I’m...” He paused. What was he? Mentally and physically exhausted, with his entire body feeling like it was caving in on itself, stressed beyond belief, and he had summoned a demon just in case he wouldn’t make it through college, only to break down sobbing when said demon told him he wasn’t going to hell simply for existing. “Tired.” He settled, instead of trying to voice any of that. “Just been awake for a bit...” 

“Oh!” He was pulled him, lifted as if he weighed nothing, and set sitting on the edge of his bed, which was tall enough that his feet didn’t reach the ground. He went red at that, staring at the demon’s bright grinning face. “You should get some rest than!” 

For a moment, Gordon sat there, staring quietly, before he shook his head. Can’t get me gay thoughts. “No, No, I’ve got work to do.” He muttered, going to slide off the bed, but the yellow demon shifted in front of him, trapping him there so he couldn’t. Gordon looked up, realizing, in that moment, how tall this demon was. 

“You need to go to bed is what you need to do.” Gordon looked up to him, blinking slowly at him. 

“I’m sorry, I just. I do have work I need to-” 

“Tommy, come here!” The yellow demon-Tommy, his name was Tommy-turned, and Gordon leaned around him to see Benrey had turned, beckoning Tommy over. Tommy turned back to him. 

“You. Stay here. Relax.” With that, he turned, moving over to the group of demons, and Gordon stared after him, trying to calm his racing heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair to Gordon, I too would fall in love with Tommy on sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The convo at the beginning is meant to be Bubby and Benrey! Just FYI!

“What are we gonna do with him?” 

“Well we can’t just kill him.” 

“Yes we can.” 

“No, no, we can’t! Look at him! He’s a sad little man! We can’t kill a sad little man! We won’t even get his soul if we do that!” 

“Well than we make a deal that if we kill him we get his soul!” 

“That would be a shitty deal and you know it.” 

“We’re demons. We’re the kings of shitty deals.” 

Gordon blinked slowly, watching the argument go down, exhaustion sitting heavy on his bones. He had tried once, when Tommy went over, to get up to look over his vocab, but Tommy had turned, and just lifted him back up onto the bed and then went back to the conversation again. 

There was one demon mainly arguing with Benrey, Tommy and the other one, who he wasn’t sure of his name yet, were a bit off to the side, not really offering much to the conversation. Gordon also wasn’t sure which of the two was Bubby. He knew one of them was named Bubby, but had no thoughts past that. 

The demon Benrey was arguing with was taller than him, by a good margin. His eyes were nothing but red, no pupils, nothing but that deep dark red, but Gordon had a feeling, as if he would know when the demon looked at him. There were a few dark blue spots around his eyes as well, stretching back, and Gordon wondered if that was a motif, that all demons just had some sort of marking around their eyes. 

It was interesting, seeing the two furless cat ears perched on top of his head, mixed with that, but Gordon didn’t really say anything on it. Not that he wanted to. Right next to them, just barely there, it looked like there were two antenna, stretching up above the ears a bit. 

A tail curled around his waist, the end held in one hand as if fiddling with it. For a moment, Gordon just thought it was thin, but realized it was completely bone, no skin or muscle. Gordon narrowed his eyes at it for a moment, confused for a moment, before shaking it off. They were demons. Whatever. However, the fact that this demon was hold his own tail caused Gordon to realize something. The demon didn't have claws like Gordon had thought before. For a moment, Gordon was confused, before his eyes flicked back up to the cat ears. Retractable claws maybe? But how would that work? He knew how it worked for a cat, vaguely, but how different would it be for a demon, or just someone human shaped in general? 

“Look.” Gordon focused back in on the conversation just as he the bone tailed demon stared talking again. “I say we just kill him.” 

“I vote that too.” Gordon spoke up at that moment, and all four of the demons turned to look at him, shock and confusion on their faces. The bone-tail demon turned back to Benrey. 

“I take back my vote.” 

“Now you understand?” Benrey turned, one hand still gestured out back towards him. With eyes still on him, Gordon blinked slowly, then lifted a hand in a wave. “What is wrong with this human!” 

Tommy frowned at him, then moved over. “Look we just keep him alive, and... I dunno...” He sighed, moving over, then carefully pushing Gordon to lay down. He did, half collapsed on the bed, then frowned slightly. Was he wearing his binder? Good question. Whatever, he didn’t care. He curled up a bit, and there was a blanket draped over him. “He needs to sleep. We’ll figure it out after, alright?” 

There was authority in his voice, and Gordon hummed at him, eyes slipped closed, and, in seconds, Gordon was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't go to bed with your binder on kids, Gordon is dumb. Also, can you tell I really like the bone-tail idea for Bubby?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Here we go babie!!

When Gordon woke up, he knew he had made a mistake. 

The blanket, at some point in the night, had been thrown off by his tossing and turning, and there was no signs of it having been put back on him by anyone. Faintly, he wondered if the demons were just figments of his sleep deprived brain, but that wasn’t as important as the very obvious pain in his ribs. 

Son of a bitch. 

Okay, so, maybe he had done this on purpose a time or two, and maybe he had done it an accident a handful of time, but that didn’t mean it was any more fun. He groaned as he sat up, glasses somewhere on the bed with him, as he had fallen asleep in those too. He hoped he hadn’t broke them. 

He struggled out of his shirt, and, ignoring the noise that meant that the demons probably weren’t a figment of his imagination, Gordon tugged his binder off, struggling with it for a moment before managing to get it off and flinging it across the room. 

There was another noise, which meant he probably hit someone with it. 

Gordon patted around his bed to find his glasses, halfway pulling his shirt on, not over his head, but keeping it on his arms. He found his glasses, slipping them on, finally opening his eyes. 

The first thing he noticed was that he had been correct. His binder was currently hanging off of Benrey’s horn. 

The second was the fourth demon staring at him, some sort of disappointment in his eyes. 

“Well, that’s a look I’m used to.” Gordon smiled slightly, and the forth demon’s eyes widened a bit. Here, Gordon noticed they were dark, near completely black, but just light enough that Gordon could find the completely black pupil. There were reddish-brown dots around his eyes, which Gordon took as another point in the ‘all demons have eye markings’ column. Which, to be fair, he only knew four demons, so it could be wrong, but it was still his running theory. 

There were round fuzzy ears perched on top of his head, a direct contrast to the bone-tail demon’s, which Gordon found fun. He didn’t quite know why, but he did enjoy it. The demon’s hands, which had come up at some point, as if shocked by what Gordon had said just moments before, were webbed around up to the first joints on his fingers, and, faintly, it looked as if he had suction cups, akin to a frog, on his fingers. 

As far as he could tell, those were the only things distinguishing him to be a demon, as compared to a human. There might have been more, but Gordon was a bit farther away from him, and also wasn’t looking too hard. That was probably rude.   
“What do you mean by that?” He said carefully, and it’s voice almost reminded him of his grandfather, who always had those weird little watermelon candies in his pockets. Gordon wondered, than, if the frog-like demon had candies in it’s pockets, but shook that thought off. 

“Uh... I’m the family disappointment.” He grinned, sliding off his bed and pulling his shirt on properly. “So... what are you guys still doing here?” He asked, moving over to his laptop to turn it on. He needed to check his email. 

“Well, we have to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.” Tommy said, coming up next to him. Gordon smiled slightly towards him. “I’m also going to take responsibility for you going to- falling asleep in your binder.” 

“Not the first time, though it was an accident. I honestly forgot I was wearing it.” He turned slightly, pointing a finger towards the frog demon. “Don’t say a word, I haven’t done it in awhile. I know it’s bad.” 

The frog demon raised his hands in surrender, and Gordon looked back to his computer. Email checked, no packages luckily, but he paused. 

There were a lot of new graded assignments. 

He scrolled through them, eyes widening. He hadn’t done this. Most of these were late assignments he had been trying to catch up on. 

“Oh! I hope you don’t mind...” He looked to Tommy who was still smiling at him. “They were all late stuff... If you wan’t, me and Coomer can help you go through it all just in case! For any tests you might have!” 

Gordon looked back towards his email. With this, he was completely caught up. There were still assignments due in a few days, but those were future deadlines, rather than missed ones. Sure, he probably wouldn’t get full credit, but that didn’t matter. He was caught up. Everything. 

He turned, dragging Tommy into a tight hug. Tommy made what was akin to a squeaky toy noise, but wrapped his arms around Gordon in return. Gordon’s shoulders were shaking, but he really didn’t want to cry on the cute demon he had just met twice in less than twenty four hours, so he managed to hold it back this time.   
“I don’t mind...” He mumbled, pulling away. “Thanks.” 

“Of course! Now, onto the topic of why we’re still here.” 

Gordon sighed softly, leaning against his desk, preparing himself for anything. They would still take his soul, they were going to kill him, they were- 

“You’re our human now.” His eyes widened, flicking towards the bone-tail demon. “You’re a fucking mess, and we’re not gonna let that stand.” 

“You need help, so we’re gonna provide it!” The frog demon grinned at the bone-tail demons’s side, and Gordon blinked once at him, obviously confused. 

“Look.” Onto Benrey, who was leaning against the wall, binder no longer hanging off his horn. “You were so mentally exhausted you started sobbing when I said you weren’t going to hell. So uh... we’re gonna take care of you now. You’re our human.” 

Well... he had not been prepared for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have not named Bubby and Coomer. Bubby is the bone-tail demon, and Coomer is the frog demon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short, but that's alright I think. It just needed to get out of my head. Also it's Tommy POV!

As the human stared at them in shock, Tommy couldn’t help but watch him. This human had some how managed to get Benrey from a very old ritual, one that wasn’t even supposed to work anymore, and had fucked it up anyways. That wasn’t a thing that was supposed to happen. 

Still... Tommy couldn’t help but wonder if that had something to do with the human himself. Maybe there was something there, just under the surface, that meant the human was different. 

Or maybe that was wishful thinking. 

“I... appreciate it.” Tommy blinked back into the conversation, as Gordon seemed to close off from them. “But, really, I’m, I’ll be fine.” 

“Gordon.” Those brilliant eyes turned to him, and Tommy felt his heart flutter for just a moment. “I... I don’t believe that.” He forced it out past the lump in his throat. “I don’t like the idea of you... sitting in here alone. If you get desperate again like that, and you, you try again, you won’t get us again.” 

Gordon blinked at him, and Tommy sighed softly. “It was a fluke you got us in the first place.” He settled on, and ignored the burning stare of Bubby against his back. He took a couple steps towards Gordon. “Let us help you. Please?” 

For a moment Tommy worried that Gordon was going to say no to him. There was a hard look in his eyes, and, in desperation, Tommy cupped his face in his hands. Gordon blinked at him, cheeks going red. He pressed their foreheads together, holding them there for a moment. “Please.”   
There was silence, before finally, Gordon’s shoulders slumped, and he sighed.   
“Fine.” Tommy lit up, wrapping his arms around Gordon tightly, squeezing him into a hug, grinning. 

“Thank you!” Gordon squeaked, pressing against Tommy’s side, but laughed at his enthusiasm, pulling himself away before Tommy really began to bounce. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I mean... you’re offering, and hey, if you guys are here, the family pulls the funding like I think they will, then I have you guys right there.” 

There was a pause, before Coomer spoke up behind him. “Can we kill them?” 

Gordon stared at him. “No.” 

“Aww...” 

“Can I-” 

“No.” 

Bubby also looked disappointed. Tommy half turned, sending a very obvious wink towards them in an effort to make Gordon laugh again. It worked, and that glorious sound lit up Tommy’s mind, hiding one of his hands behind his back so Gordon wouldn’t see how it shook slightly in an effort not to flap his hands in excitement. 

Had he just fallen for a human? 

As Gordon began to go off about something, Tommy listened, but let his mind wander back into that realization. Oh dear.... and from the looks the others were giving him, he was the last to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both gay <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realize Sunkist didn't have a place yet... so here she comes :)

Gordon had a feeling living with these demons wouldn’t be nearly as bad if he wasn’t in a dorm room. There was next to no space for him, let alone four extra demons. 

At this point, he had finally gotten names. The bone-tailed demon was Bubby, the one that Benrey had called out for the dramatic entrance, and the frog demon was Coomer. Bubby called him Harold, but he seemed to be the only one who did, so Gordon stuck with Coomer, just to be safe. 

At least they seemed to understand there wasn’t really that much room. Usually there was a rotation of two demons who hung around with him at all times, making sure he was drinking water and eating food, which, honestly, Gordon kind of appreciated. He hadn’t realize how much of his headache came from dehydration. 

To both his surprise and pleasure, Tommy seemed the most likely to stay. He hadn’t really left for any sort of long period of time for the past few weeks, and was the main one keeping Gordon from going insane again. The others had their moments, of course, they had all decided this human was their human, but Tommy had only left for an hour at a time here and there, the longest he had been gone having been an entire morning a Wednesday, and he returned worried that Gordon had managed to kill himself in the time he was gone. 

Gordon honestly understood. He did have a tendency to self destruct. Everyone had commented on that. 

Luckily for him, it seemed the the threat of taking their funding away had been enough for his parents for now, and they hadn’t actually gone through with it. For now, they seemed content to threaten him, holding it over his head like a piano in a cartoon, dangling dangerously from a string that should not have been able to hold it up in the first place. Gordon, of course, had no plans of stopping his presentation as male, but also had no plans of telling them that.  
He just had to talk to a few professors. 

The demons had begun to regularly ask if they could kill his family. The answer never changed from a no, but Gordon found it amusing. That must have partially been the reason that they had kept the joke going. Hopefully. Gordon had no doubt that if he gave them permission they would, in a heart beat, but Gordon still felt... wrong, about condemning them like that. 

Maybe that would change. 

“Mr. Freeman?” Gordon blinked, eyes focusing back in on his laptop, a half written essay on the screen, cursor blinking at him accusingly. He blinked back at it, before turning towards Tommy, who was perched on the other bed across the room. It didn’t get use, at least not from a human, since Gordon had the room alone. 

“What’s up Tommy?” 

“You’ve been staring at the-the essay for five minutes now.” Oh shit. He had completely spaced out. Gordon laughed softly, pushing away from the table. 

“Sorry, uh, got lost in my thoughts there. Maybe it is time for a break.” He stood carefully, stretching his arms up above his head, shoulders and back popping as he did. His shirt rode up a bit, and he huffed, tugging it back down slightly. 

“You should go for a walk!” Tommy said, getting up off the bed. Gordon raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You just wanna go out, huh?” Gordon asked, and Tommy grinned, nodding a bit. 

“I wanna... take Sunkist out this time, though.” Sunkist was Tommy’s dog. Gordon didn’t know too much about her, since she seemed to stay down in hell, but Tommy had wanted him to meet her for awhile now. 

“Alright. Why not?” 

He grinned, and the room was filled with a familiar rush of heat as the portal opened once more. Gordon hummed at it quietly, as Tommy disappeared for a moment, only to return with one of the largest dogs Gordon had ever seen. 

She was large and shaggy, up to Tommy’s hip, and Tommy was pretty tall, over seven foot if Gordon remembered correctly. Her face was a skull, bright red shining between her teeth and out the eye sockets, almost smokey. Gordon wasn’t entirely sure if the bone that was along her body, down her back and on her sides, was her own bone, or if it was bone that was scavenged as armor, but either way, it stood bright against the dark fur. Smoke rose off of her back, and Gordon was sure there would be fire arching down her back if it wasn’t a worry in the dorm room. 

“This is Sunkist!” Tommy grinned, and Sunkist barked, a loud booming noise, and, if they hadn’t proved the demons couldn’t be heard by anyone they didn’t want to be heard by, Gordon would have panicked about someone calling the RA. He still half did. It almost felt like the room shook with the force of how loudly she barked. “She has a more... human friendly form! But I wanted... you to see her like this!” 

Honestly? 

“She looks amazing.” Gordon said, completely truthfully, and Sunkist’s bone covered tail thumped heavily against the ground. “But uh... We’re not supposed to have pets in here?” and Tommy just grinned at him. 

“Don’t worry. She can be invisible until we get outside!” And, as he said that, Sunkist seemed to melt from existence, the smoke arching off her body the last sign she had been there at all. Gordon blinked. 

Well alright. 

Gordon already knew that Tommy could hide the more demonic features. The scales around his body turning to places of countless freckles, his ears no longer finned, the ridges, which Gordon had recently learned was one set of gills, along his neck melted into his skin. Luckily, however, Tommy’s eyes only formed pupils, instead of the color changing. Gordon didn’t think he would be able to handle it if he lost the ability to look at that bright yellow. 

“Let’s go than.” He grabbed his wallet with his school ID in it, since he didn’t want to be locked out of the entire campus, as Tommy finished the shift, and led Tommy out, hoping he didn’t run into Sunkist or accidentally shut her out. 

“Don’t worry about Sunkist, Mr. Freeman.” Tommy said, and Gordon hummed up at him. “She’s a smart dog! She’ll be able to pass through walls.” 

Gordon nodded at this, and led them out. 

The campus was rather beautiful, and, luckily, the exit he used was half way between two buildings, and also half hidden by trees. Sunkist was free to return to visibility, and, when she did, Gordon blinked. 

To his eye, she just looked like a normal, albeit very large, Golden Retriever. 

“She safe to pet?” Gordon asked, and Tommy nodded, letting him lean down to pet behind her, very very warm, ears, her tail thumping against the ground with the familiar clack of bones against hard surfaces. 

Bubby had a habit of hitting his boney tail against everything in sight, mostly on accident. Gordon got very used to the sound of it. 

“She’s a good girl.” Tommy grinned, and Sunkist barker her agreement as Gordon stood, the ground feeling as if it were shaking under him with the force she could bark. 

“Let’s go than.” He said, and Tommy reached out, catching his hand. Gordon hummed, letting him cling on, and led him down the sidewalk. He had waited to show Tommy this place for a bit, but figured he would enjoy it. “I’ve got another place on campus to show you.” 

Tommy grinned at him, and Gordon smiled back towards him, Sunkist padding along after them with a knowing glint in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUNKIST 
> 
> She's a hellhound and I'm in love with her, nearly as much as Tommy and Gordon are in love with each other. They're holding hands cause Tommy walks faster than Gordon, and doesn't want to lose him :) that's the excuse at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, I am back to this! I wrote a lot of requests yesterday and I promised earlier that I would write the next chapter of this so! Here I am!

Sunkist walked right in front of them carefully, sniffing at anyone who passed carefully, and they were stopped a few times for people to pet her. Gordon understood, but he really did want to show Tommy the clock tower. 

“So there’s a thing around the clock tower, like a superstition. It’s said if you walk under it, you won’t graduate in four years.” Tommy hummed as they wandered down the oval, towards the clock tower. “But over by the area is really nice. If it’s on a better day I kind of want to sit there when doing my classes. It’s nice.” 

Tommy blinked, as they rounded a corner, and suddenly understood what Gordon met. 

At the base of this clock tower, high and skinny in the air, was two rows of weeping willows along one side. The other side was a second building, and thus was mostly bare, but the side with the willows had a row of seating, one on each side of a pathway through. There were fountains along the seats, further back, giving the whole air a quite background noise. 

Gordon let go of Tommy’s hand to move over to one of the carved walls, where he settled, Sunkist coming up to sit next to him. Tommy slowly walked through the trees, letting the willows leaves drag across his shoulders. 

“It’s nice here. The only thing is it’s by the base of the clock tower, so I don’t think that many people come by here all that often.” He shrugged a shoulder, and Tommy looked over to him, moving over to sit next to him. 

“It is really nice.” He mumbled, and Gordon smiled slightly, looking away from Tommy nervously. Tommy hummed softly, smiling around at the area. 

“What are you two up to?” Gordon jumped slightly, eyes darting to where Bubby’s voice had come from, seeing him leaning against the wall as if he had been there the entire time, when he most certainly had not. 

“Hello Gordon!” 

“Hello Dr. Coomer... when did you guys get here?” He asked, eyes narrowing slightly. If he squinted, he felt like he could see the cat ears that hovered on Bubby’s head, but they were faint, like heat waves around his head. 

“Just now. No one saw us, before you worry.” Coomer smiled, moving over, and Gordon shifted back slightly, opening his arms in preparation. 

Coomer gave wonderful hugs, and Gordon clung for just a moment, trying to make sure he didn’t shake from how badly he needed the hug. Coomer still seemed to know, squeezed him just a bit tighter before pulling away. 

“What is with that clock tower?” Bubby asked, and Gordon snorted. 

“It’s cursed.” 

The two newcomers blinked at him, and he shrugged. 

“If you’re a student and you walk underneath it, you won’t graduate on time. Simple as that.” 

“Why’s that a big deal?” 

“We’re all poor. We don’t wanna have to pay for another semester.” 

They all seemed to take that at face value, and Gordon dragged a hand down Sunkist’s back, watching her tail pick up speed as it wagged. He grinned slightly. 

“We stopped by your dorm and you weren’t there. Benrey’s still there.” Coomer informed him, and Gordon frowned, before realization hit. 

“Oh shit, dinner. Yeah, sorry, uh, I spaced out while writing my essay and Tommy thought it would be better to take a break real quick.” 

“So we took a walk!” Tommy piped up, and then stood carefully. “Maybe tomorrow we can do work out here.” He said, and Gordon grinned 

“Yeah. Nice change of scenery.” 

Bubby glanced around, looking for anyone not in the group, before grabbing onto Gordon’s upper arm carefully. Gordon rolled his eyes, pretending that the contact didn’t make him want to cling right back, and soon enough, they were back in the dorm room, Benrey sitting on top of Gordon’s headboard, bubbles floating around his head in various bright colors, that Gordon just took to mean he was board. 

“Sup nerds.” 

“Hey Benrey. Can you get off my bed?” 

“Nah.” 

Gordon sighed softly. Why did he expect anything different? He moved over to the computer, flipping to his email quickly for a moment. 

“Gordon.” 

“Just the email, hold up.” 

Nothing new, but he had a package he needed to pick up tomorrow. 

“Alright.” He made sure his essay was saved before snapping the computer closed. “Dinner time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, using my own campus to form Gordon's, even though He'd be going to MIT, and I don't go to MIT? 
> 
> Perhaps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest with you, I included the mention of the package on a whim, but then someone in the comments went '!! packige?' and thus i fell to the thing of 'don't talk about a thing if it's not important' so I made it important :)

It wasn’t that big of a package, not that heavy, but held in his hands he felt off about it. Gordon knew it had come from his parents, it had to have come from them, since he hadn’t ordered anything. 

He didn’t exactly have a good disposable income to order anything without them knowing what it was anyways. 

He normally hated the gifts they got him. Things that continued to show their power over him in various ways, clothing they thought would fit him the best, but they weren’t thinking of their son when they did it, they were thinking of a daughter they never really had. 

It... sucked. A lot of what they gave him sucked, to be clear on that. 

He didn’t have classes today, luckily, so he could focus on his various homework, and the class that was strictly online with no lectures. 

That one was fucking him up. 

So, small package under his arm, Gordon headed back to his dorm room, key card in his hand to scan at the multiple doors he needed to get through into his dorm room again. 

When he opened the door to his dorm, he spotted Tommy sitting on his bed. He grinned, and Tommy smiled back, but when Gordon crossed the threshold, Tommy’s smiled fell, and he pulled back, away from Gordon, confusion on his face. 

Gordon blinked. “What’s wrong?” 

“What’s in the box?” Tommy asked carefully, and Gordon looked to it, shrugging. 

“I dunno. Parents sent it up.” 

“Can we kill them?” Bubby asked from the other side of the room, and, when Gordon looked over, he, along with Coomer and Benrey, was pressed against the wall, away from Gordon. He looked back to where Tommy was to find him gone, moving over away from him. 

“The answers still no, what is up with you guys?” 

“Perhaps you should open the box, Gordon.” Coomer said carefully, and Gordon set it down on his bed, opposite the room from the gathered demons. He moved around his desk until he found the scissors, looking back over to them. 

“You guys sure you’re okay?” 

“No. We’re not. Open the fucking box.” Bubby muttered, ears pressed flat against his head, tail clacking against the wall. 

Gordon huffed softly. moving over and slicing through the tape, worried. What had he been sent that made them so- 

Oh. 

As he opened the box, he understood. 

There was a note on top of it, but even then, he knew exactly what it was, the wood peeking out from the sides of the note. He had seen a replica of this hanging above his door for years now, he knew a cross when he saw it. 

He plucked the note from the box, then shut it carefully, grabbing it and opening the door to his room to set it outside the door for the time being. 

“What-” 

“Cross. I’ll get rid of it in a moment.” Gordon muttered, hands shaking as he flicked open the letter to read, trying to stay composed enough to, at the very least, skim the letter. 

However, as his eyes bounced around the page, they landed on the phrase ‘our good catholic daughter’ and he crumpled the note in his hand without a second thought. 

“Gor-” 

“I’m going out for a walk.” He said, grabbing his key card again and shutting the door behind him. He knew they would have to take a moment to be more human, and then they would follow. 

On a whim, he grabbed the box. 

They didn’t want to go near it, and he didn’t want them near him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how has your day been going?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, I am... kind of in love with this chapter actually? It was not what I meant to write when I got it out, but it is here now! Warnings for below, in general related to the transphobia/religious shit of his parents, but it's also implied that they physically abused him, and Gordon kind of gas lights himself and says he deserved it so ! be safe guys. He's not doing well.

There were three things that Gordon was sure of in this moment. 

First? He had the box clutched in his arms like a life line, heavy and terrifying, held in his shaking arms with fear building up in his throat as he continued to walk. 

Second? He wasn’t on campus anymore. He had fled awhile back, not quite running, but not slow either, putting distance between him and the dorm as quickly as he could without raising too much suspicion. 

Third? Gordon was horribly, terribly alone. 

His chest hurt from breathing so heavily, hands shaking as he clutching tightly onto the box, fingers going white with the force, tears streaking down his face without him really knowing or acknowledging them. 

Everything was bad. Everything hurt, it was too much and crushing him with the weight of it. 

Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? Why couldn’t they just accept they never had a daughter? It was so easy, Gordon had never been feminine, even from the start, had always preferred mirroring his father whenever possible, no matter their attempts. It should have been obvious, easy to accept, but no, it never was. Nothing was ever easy with them. 

Everything connected back to God, didn’t it? God had made you perfect, baby girl, why can’t you accept that, why can’t you just be good for us, can’t you see how it’s hurting your family? Don’t you care, don’t you love us? Don’t you realize being you hurt us, hurts the almighty creator that made you perfect as you are? 

Why are you throwing away His gifts, our perfect little girl? 

Gordon hated it, hated them with such a burning passion that it scared him. How could he hate them? They weren’t that bad of parents. They didn’t hurt him when he didn’t deserve it. Why couldn’t he just be grateful to them?   
God, his head hurt, it hurt so bad, everything hurt. Why did everything hurt? 

He wasn’t moving anymore. Standing outside nowhere, arms curled around this horrible little box, holding too much for him to completely unpack, even if it was just one item, one little cross. 

Gordon fell to his knees in the middle of the grass. He was on grass? Where the hell was he. It didn’t matter. What mattered was the shaking, crushing feeling that surrounded him, stealing the breath from his lungs, wrapping itself around him like a blanket made of fiberglass, heavy and sharp where you’d think it would be comfortable and safe.   
The world around him sounded muffled, like there was water in his ears, ruining any chances of him finding anything around him comforting, as the pain his chest formed a beast of it’s own, claws sharp as it tore apart his lungs and his heart, sinking teeth into the muscles and ruining him completely from the inside out, chest stuttering as he tried to breathe through it. What was the pattern, the pattern, there was a pattern somewhere. 

No matter what, the words being said to him did not come through, no matter who wonderful the voice was, how safe it would be to sink into it, Gordon drowned in a sea of needles and glass, tearing him into pieces in the name of a God who had turned His back on him long ago, years before this point. 

There were hands around his box, tearing it from his grip, and Gordon collapsed into someone’s chest moments later, feeling them wrapping their arms around him, warm and comforting, and safe, in the way one would think the angels would be, but deep down, Gordon knew this was no angel, that the angels had no place for something broken as he, that his wonderful demons had come for him, and Gordon broke, sobbing heavily into his chest, clinging to his burning sun of a demon. 

It still hurt to breathe, as glass scraped it’s way free from torn apart lungs, but it was easier, with them, here, surrounding him, as the collided with him one by one, clawed hands wrapping around him to keep him safe rather than drag him down like he had always been told, lifting him into their arms, holding him safe and lovingly in a way Gordon had forgotten could exist, and it was safe, warm, and perfect, the way heaven had been described to him years ago, when he was young and small, scared of the God who would hate him for anything it seemed. 

But this was not heaven, these were not angels, and there was no God here for him. 

There were demons, wonderful flawed and beautiful demons, holding him close and safe from the drowning sea, the monsters built up in his own chest, putting him back together, not in the way they saw fit, but the way the puzzle was supposed to fit back together, the way Gordon was supposed to be, proper and whole, and he shook at the realization, and clung to his demons, clung to them all in hopes they understood what they meant to him by now, how easily he had gotten attached. 

Desperately, he hoped, that they knew. That they understood. Until the point he could explain it, he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're his family mother fuckers !


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo!! Here's some alternate POV fun stuff for the last chapter.

The door shut behind Gordon, and for a moment, they all stood there, feeling the cross move, the faint prickle of a burn begin to ebb away as Gordon grabbed the box and fled. 

For a moment, none of them did anything, confused, standing shocked and worried, before Tommy shook his head quickly. 

“Sunkist!” and like the perfect hellhound she was, Sunkist appeared, smoke curling from her form, and Tommy knelt down next to her. “Gordon Freeman. Track him.” Sunkist huffed a bark, pressing her nose against Tommy’s cheek before disappearing again, leaving only the lingering smoke. 

“We don’t know if he’s-” 

“He took the cross, of course he’s upset, he isolates when he’s upset.” 

There was no arguments to this, no way to prove this wrong, and all of them stood in silence for a moment, before Tommy let out a sigh. “Sunkist’s following him. The moment that something happens, we know.” 

Of course something was going to happen. Gordon was upset, from something none of them knew. Tommy looked to the floor next to the door, seeing the crumpled note. Gordon must have dropped it without realizing. He leaned down, carefully lifting it between two fingers. It sizzled in his grip, and he let out a soft hiss, but didn’t drop it again, feeling it burn in his hands. 

Had they sprayed holy water on this? Why in the world would they do that?

“Tommy-” He shook his head, pinching the opposite corner with his other hand and pulling it, uncrumpling the paper carefully, as he did, ignoring the scent of his half melting flesh as he did, eyes darting down the page. 

And it all made sense. 

Of course. 

Everything in this note made Gordon’s reaction make sense, and Tommy recrumpled the paper, ignoring the way it hurt, and looked to Bubby, who looked a bit frightened of him in that moment. 

A good thing, perhaps. Tommy took after his father in anger, slow to get there, but fierce when it did happen. 

“Burn it.” He said, tossing the paper into the air, and, at the peak, just before it began to fall again, it burst into flames, the same color as the ones flicking across Bubby’s hands now, the ash falling to the ground between them. 

“Tommy?” 

He turned, just barely, to look towards Coomer, before Sunkist barked, and Tommy blinked, shaking his head. “Let’s not worry about that for now.” He said softly, feeling slightly uncomfortable as the glamour took hold, turning him far more human than just human shaped, and then was gone. 

He was followed of course, connections clicking between them in moments, and they were off. 

They found Gordon again rather easily, of course, with Tommy following the trail of Sunkist, smoke and hellfire burning into the ground easy for him to keep track of his hound. 

Gordon stopped in the middle of a park, and Tommy barely glanced around before reforming there as well, Sunkist sitting a good distance away, staring at him. The cross hurt her more than it did them, and she kept herself further away. 

He was crying. 

“How do we get it away from him?” Tommy asked, feeling the prickling burn returning across his chest, as if thousands of eyes were staring down upon the group, and Tommy wouldn’t put it past angels to keep track of their holy objects, to revel in the fact that it hurt them. 

“If someone grabs it, I can light it up immediately.” Bubby said, and Tommy’s eyes narrowed, no one moving, before Coomer lunged in, grabbing the box from Gordon’s shaking hands and retreating, Bubby moving to him, and Tommy slamming into Gordon’s side, dragging him up into his chest and holding him close as Gordon broke. 

The smell of fire flicked over them seconds later, as well as slightly singed flesh, and Tommy curled just a bit tighter around Gordon, Benrey wrapping his arms around the two of them, a few more moments bringing Bubby and Coomer in as well, surrounding their human completely, safe from the eyes of angels who didn’t care for him, that had abandoned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was Coomer babie!! Coomer did the thing! Just wait until Gordon sees what happened to him because of it :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slfneorif This is short, sorry about that, brain has been on ghost au lockdown for a bit.

Gordon didn’t fully remember the travel back to his dorm. He didn’t remember falling asleep, or even being carried to bed, since he knew he wouldn’t have been able to walk back. 

He did remember feeling warm and safe. 

That was what mattered in the end, wasn’t it? 

Waking up hurt. His eyes stuck closed for a moment, and, when he sat up, his body ached heavily, muscles twitching as he pushed himself up. His head ached, and everything just generally felt heavy. What time was it? 

“Oh you’re awake!” When Gordon finally forced his eyes open, it was the scene of Tommy sitting on the floor with one of Coomer’s bandaged hands in his own, with Benrey mirroring that with Bubby, who was being far more dramatic about it, laying across the floor with one arm slung over xyr eyes and xyr hand in Benrey’s lap. 

The sheer ridiculousness of Bubby’s current pose was nearly enough to make him forget about the fact that both of their hands were getting bandaged. 

Almost. 

“What... happened?” Gordon asked softly. 

The shared glances told him enough, as his memory filtered back. 

“The cross. Even in the box it...” 

“Gordon, don’t you dare start blaming yourself.” Tommy let go of Coomer’s hand, moving over to Gordon. Gordon blinked, looking upwards suddenly at Tommy, who towered over him, as Gordon was sitting on the bed still. “I saw the note, alright, anyone would have gotten upset over that. You isolate yourself, and you saw the opportunity to keep us away, so you took it. It was still our choice to go after you and grab the box from your hands.” 

Gordon sighed softly, closing his eyes, trying to internalize that. 

“Besides. The only reason it’s so bad on Coomer is because the box got stuck.” Gordon blinked, and Tommy smiled at him. “The lil suction cups on his fingers.” 

Leaning around Tommy a bit, Gordon caught Coomer lifting his bandaged hand, the slightly melted suction cups stuck on his fingers. It was... weird. 

“Bubby only got it because I needed help getting the box off my hands!” Coomer grinned, and Bubby whined from the floor, still dramatically laying on the floor, while Benrey unwrapped his hand. The damage was slowly revealed, and, despite his best attempts, Tommy wasn’t able to hide it from Gordon completely. 

The skin was weirdly melted into the muscle, not fully gone, but not quite there either. The skin stuck to the bandages for a moment as Benrey tugged it off, and Bubby fell silent, other hand clenching just a bit, and Benrey hummed an apology to him. 

Despite Tommy’s attempts, and despite the logic that Tommy had, Gordon couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just have some Gordon being angst. 
> 
> ((also if you want the ghost au i mentioned it's ghostsintheai on tumblr pls go check it out thank <3))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this so far! I wrote it was one am cause it would not leave my brain for the past two days despite AItober existing. Hopefully I can keep writing those now :)


End file.
